Mash Off
Mash Off '''Source is the sixth episode of the third season of Glee. It will premiere on November 15th, 2011. Spoilers/Rumors After Episode 6, there is a 1 week break due to The X-Factor. Episode 7 will air November 29th. Source '''Plot ''' Harmony, Rachel and Kurt' *We will discover that Harmony felt threatened after watching some videos in Rachel's Facebook where she is singing, so she decides to land on McKinley to terrorize Ms. Rachel Berry and make her not want to enter in NYADA . Source *Kurt and Rachel "have some great stuff coming up in the 6th episode..." according to Lea Michele. Chris Colfer (Kurt) recorded a scene with Lindsay Pearce (Harmony). SourceSource *"Lindsay Pearce (Harmony) receive from RIB a big gift, she will singing the song 'Gimme Gimme' that she sung in the episode "Glee-ality" from the reality show 'The Glee Project'. Ryan described that song in her mouth as 'candy for a baby' and said that the day he heard she singing he knew that the song would be in the show, and of course with her voice." Source 'Rachel' *Rachel is up to no good. Source 'Pot Of Sugar' *Something shocking for Mercedes will happen that could cause the end of the Glee Club. Source *Mercedes feels that she was rude with her friends, but her boyfriend doesn't feels the same, this may cause some troubles for the couple. Source 'Sue' *A young Sue Sylvester will appear. Aged about 18. Source **She will sing at least 1 song. Source 'Scenes' *Rachel and Santana will have a scene. Source *There's a scene between Blaine, Rachel and Mercedes. Source *Hit The Road, Jack will be in this episode, and it's not in the mash-up, will be sung by Blaine and probably Tina and Quinn. Source 'Music' '*Please note that since they are recording the Christmas album, at the same time when they were in the recording studio it could've been for that.*''' * Mark (Puck) and Cory (Finn) recorded a duet. Source *It's been described as pop/rock. Source * Lindsay Pearce (Harmony) was in the recording studio. Source *Samuel Larsen was in the recording Studio. Source 1 Source 2 * Naya (Santana) has been in the recording studio twice to record two songs. Source *Amber (Mercedes) was in the recording Studio.Source *Heather (Brittany) was in the recording Studio Source *Dianna (Quinn) was in the recording Studio. Source *Darren (Blaine) and Kevin (Artie) might have recorded a song together, or they just both recorded on the same day. Source * Lea (Rachel) was in the studio recording a few songs. Source *Chris (Kurt) recorded a fun song. Source * Cory (Finn) recorded a song. SourceAt least 2 songs in this episode are mash-ups. Source *Chris and Darren recorded a duet lately. Source (it can be in this episode or in "The First Time", or it can be a christmas song). * Shelby's Glee Club and The New Directions are up against each other in a mash off, Songs *Gimme Gimme by Thouroughly Modern Millie. Sung by Harmony *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Puck and Finn *'TBA '''by' TBA. Sung by Quinn.Source *'Hot for Teacher '''by ''Van Halen. Sung by Puck . Source *'''TBA by TBA. Sung by Young Sue Sylvester Source *TBA/TBA by TBA. Sung by New Directions. *'TBA/TBA' by TBA. Sung by Pot of Sugar *'Hit The Road, Jack' by Ray Charles. Sung by Blaine, Quinn and Tina Source Guest Stars Guest Cast *TBA as Young Sue Sylvester. Source 1 Source 2 *Lindsay Pearce as Harmony *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Photos xfma.jpg|Samuel recording his first song for Glee with Alex Anders tumblr_lrhlmjg1dW1qd53kgo1_500.jpg obepv.jpg|Darren in the studio BV72Z.jpg|Kevin and Darren recording their song tumblr_lsitlo0eV21qgviez.png|Casting Call - Young Sue (Includes confirmation she will sing) lolllll.JPG|It's blurry but you can see Damian, Harry, Naya, Kevin and Dianna. es:Episodio:Mash-Off Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes